<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adding to the List by lachoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152968">Adding to the List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy'>lachoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His sins would be like chains binding him to the past, haunting every waking moment. Guilt would stand side by side with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adding to the List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow they both survive and get to this point. Somehow. I don't know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker had known that when he turned down the baptism, he would never be free from his sins. He had never wanted to be because redemption shouldn’t have been born from running from your past. Embracing it and learning from it was what one should do. His sins would be like chains binding him to the past, haunting every waking moment. Guilt would stand side by side with him. </p>
<p>It was fine. Not easy but that was not something that Booker expected nor wanted. Booker had never believed redemption could happen for somebody like him because he didn’t deserve it. The past could not forgive him and he would not forgive himself. </p>
<p>Yet here he was, balls deep in his daughter.</p>
<p>There could have been a flowery way to word it if he wanted to think about it or make an attempt at being delicate about the situation. Maybe it wouldn’t have been hard at all. In his mind, he could look at Elizabeth as a woman because that was what she looked like. A woman with beautiful curves and full lips, breasts that bounced as he thrust into her. If he wanted, he could close his eyes and imagine he was wrapped in some other woman.</p>
<p>But her cries of his name couldn’t let that be and just like his sins before, he wouldn’t let himself pretend. It was best to face it straight on. It was not a some woman that he was fucking but his daughter, this girl. A woman was a woman not only from age but from experience. She had been trapped in that tower for years. What did she know of being a woman? What experience did she have?</p>
<p>Perhaps, if he wanted to soften the blow, he could look at all they had been through. What was that but experience? The pain, the reveal of everything that he had caused, what was that but experience? The pain in her eyes had never been anything but the pain of someone much older than she. </p>
<p>But it did not change that he was fucking his daughter.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he had met her as his daughter. That was another ruse he could try if he wanted. Neither of them had known and that attraction had bloomed not from this knowledge. But from seeing a beautiful being in front of him, full of wonder and determination as she had gone about their journey. Hadn’t he wanted to protect that beauty? Hadn’t he wanted to give her a better life?</p>
<p>Or so he said. To himself. Let her believe that he could protect her when he never could. When all of it had been his fault. Dimensions, different universes and worlds? Screw that. It was all him.</p>
<p>It was him, at this moment, fucking Elizabeth. Knowing who she was, knowing why he should not, but hard because of her nonetheless. Pounding into her like he was unable to stop and he did not want to. He never would want to because she felt good. Easily, Elizabeth was the best sex he had ever had and he didn’t know if it was all some kind of mental bullshit that made him think so or what. Was it because of their relationship and how wrong it was? Adding pervert to the list of his crimes seemed fitting.</p>
<p>God, though, did she look amazing under him like this. Her hair was still short and he liked it because of how wildly it could move when he fucked her hard. The bed creaked under their weight, only the noises escaping from Elizabeth were louder than the sounds the bed made. Her nails dug into his back and it hurt, but the edge only spurred him on. She begged him to go faster and he did. Harder, she pleaded. And he did.</p>
<p>He never came as hard with any woman, even his wife, as he did with Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Cuddling had never been his style and it still was not. Maybe Elizabeth would have liked it if he did but he didn’t ask. She didn’t ask. They didn’t really talk about what they did but it wasn’t as if it was about to stop. Elizabeth never did turn him down and Booker didn’t think he was going to want to stop any time soon.</p>
<p>As he walked to the window, to glance out at the night sky, he gave her a look. She was staring, her blue eyes not betraying any emotion for once. Did she regret letting him live? Did she regret this? Did she regret ever being born at all? Booker didn’t know and he turned away, feeling too open under that gaze of hers. He didn’t want to know. </p>
<p>Sins were sins. There was no erasing them but only living with them. Trying to forget them would be mocking he had sinned against. The sins he had were numerous and inexcusable.</p>
<p>So what was one more to the list?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>